Bakura Got Back
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: I had no idea what to rate this as, so to be safe I just put PG-13 for good measures. But this is another song parody that I wrote for my friend. It's basically Luna's song. Very humorous, I terrified my brother with it. Heehehee. R&R please.


Once again I post up another song parody! This time of Baby Got Back! I wrote this for my friend Leanne, who reacted to it very nicely. Introducing Lunatel, or just Luna.  
  
Luna: (Girl with silver hair pops out) Hi!  
  
Jade: Hey, get back in there. (Pushes her really hard)  
  
Luna: Aaaaahhhh!! :bomp: (falls in a pile on the floor)  
  
Jade: (laughs nervously) On with the parody!  
  
  
  
I dedicate this parody to my friends Racheal, Leanne, and my sister Liz.  
  
  
  
Jade: I want Kaiba. I want Kaiba  
  
Ruka: Jade, shut up!  
  
Jade: See that guy he looks so fine (gets up and shakes butt in circles)  
  
Kiyoko: (joining in) I want Zell. I want Zell.  
  
Ruka: (grabs some duck tape and tapes their mouths shut) Thank god  
  
Luna: (comes in and smiles at the gagged Kiyoko and Jade) singing about your boy toys again?  
  
(Jade and Kiyoko jumps up and starts humming)  
  
Ruka: dear God no! (drops face in hands)  
  
Luna: hey that's inspiring me for a song  
  
Ruka: (yanks head up) Luna, what do you mean?  
  
Luna: (smiles evilly) Oh you'll see.  
  
  
  
[music starts]  
  
Luna:  
  
Oh my gosh, Ruka, look it's him  
  
He is so fine  
  
He looks like one of those models on the runway  
  
Who couldn't love that hot guy  
  
Those other girls only look at him because he looks so hot  
  
I mean his butt  
  
It's just so cute  
  
I can't believe it's so plump  
  
It's just so tempting  
  
I want to grab it so badly  
  
Everything else looks great too  
  
  
  
I like Ryou Bakura and I cannot lie  
  
You other lovers can't deny  
  
When he walks onto the scene with his millennium ring  
  
And that plump thing in your face  
  
You just scream (aaaahhh!)  
  
Wanna meet him out front  
  
Cuz you finally realize he just rocks  
  
In those deep blue jeans he's wearing  
  
You're hooked and you can't stop staring  
  
Oh, baby ya wanna get with him  
  
And take his cloths off  
  
My sisters will try to warn ya  
  
But that style he has it's just  
  
So damn cool  
  
Ooh, touchin' all that smooth skin  
  
You say you got his number (ooo)  
  
Well use it, use it cuz I'm gonna beat ya for it  
  
  
  
I've seen him duelin'  
  
The hell with that Kaiba (Jade: Hey!)  
  
He sweet, neat, got it goin' on like a big world champ  
  
I'm tired of the newspaper  
  
Saying Yugi is the king  
  
Take the average Luna and ask her that  
  
She gonna beat ya back, so  
  
  
  
  
  
Ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)  
  
Has your boyfriend got the style (hell nah)  
  
Well lose him, lose him, lose him, lose him, lose that worthless boy  
  
Bakura got back  
  
  
  
(Luna with Ryou Bakura)  
  
  
  
I like the Yami over the other  
  
And when I'm watchin him  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm actin like my animal (meow)  
  
Now here's my plans  
  
  
  
I wanna get him home  
  
And meow, double meow, MEOW!  
  
I ain't talkin' bout fakin'  
  
Cuz that was made for goodie Bakura  
  
I want him real bad and evil  
  
So give me that juicy double  
  
Bakura's in big trouble  
  
For tryin' to burst my bubble  
  
So I'm lookin' at dueling videos  
  
Watchin' these duelist actin' like jerks  
  
You can have them losers  
  
I'll keep my Bakura in a caged room  
  
A word to the thick skulled sistas  
  
Touch him and I'll get ya  
  
I won't scratch ya just beat ya  
  
But I won't let anyone touch my personal thing  
  
Not until the end of time  
  
Baby, I got you all alone  
  
A lot of haters won't like this song  
  
Cuz them punks like to kill him and beat him  
  
But I'd rather keep him and play  
  
Cuz I'm tough and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down for getting it on  
  
  
  
So fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)  
  
If you wanna roll with me (yeah)  
  
Then get the style  
  
Let it out  
  
Even haters got to shout  
  
Bakura got back  
  
  
  
(Luna and Ryou Bakura)  
  
  
  
Yeah baby  
  
When it comes to stealin  
  
Theives ain't got nothin on my Bakura  
  
Millennium things  
  
Only if it's for him  
  
  
  
So your boyfriend dresses like Honda  
  
Makin' stickers for Bridgett Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't stylin like me with her Honda  
  
My baby don't want you unless you've got my style  
  
You can do style stalking, but please don't interrupt us  
  
Some Lovers wanna play that hard role  
  
And tell you that the style has to go  
  
So they toss him and leave him  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
So they say you're evil  
  
Well I ain't down with that  
  
Cuz your evilness is cool and your power is kickin'  
  
And I'm thinkin' bout changin'  
  
To the evil side with my man  
  
You lost it Miss Thang  
  
Listen to my sistas and you'll live  
  
Shadi and Yami Yugi missed him  
  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
  
Cuz I got him instead of his number  
  
They had his number but choose to lose it  
  
And pulled up too late to get with him  
  
So ladies if you feel sad  
  
And you still want a man  
  
Dial 1-900-get-aman and make some nasty thoughts  
  
Bakura got back 


End file.
